Nordics Cardverse
by DereDere Sama
Summary: One day, a mysterious void pulls every Nordic into the world of Cardverse! However, Lukas, Tino, Mathias, and Berwald all lose their memories of being nations. One night in the Castle of Hearts, Peter sneaks out and mysteriously disappears as soon as the other Nordics regain their memories! How will they leave without Peter? T for language. DenNor and SuFin later chapters


**So I decided to write something other than a Oneshot... so I wrote a fanfiction of a Nordics cardverse... I hope you enjoy this first chapter! I might have made the characters OOC but I need to be able to create the story I had in mind...**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine, the characters are not mine. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. Not me. **

* * *

Emil was eating licorice as usual. This time, Peter sat next to him at the kitchen table, eating candy. The two were quietly eating their delectable sweets while the other Nordics were having a stupid meeting in the other room. Emil decided to stay out of the meeting and Peter decided to keep the Icelandic company. Suddenly, shouts erupted from the meeting room.

"FUCK!"

"Denmark, there are children in the other room! Please watch your language!"

"HOLY SHIT! What is that, Nor?"

"I don't know…"

Suddenly, everything went silent. The small blonde child tugged on the sleeve of the Icelandic's brown, military jacket, nervously.

"What do you think happened? What if they're in trouble?" Peter asked. Emil sighed and stood up, deciding to see what happened. When they entered the room, papers were flying around and no one was in the room. The only thing out of place was the huge, dark void in the back of the room. Peter looked terrified but playful at the same time. "Let's go explore, desu!" He ran into the room and started towards the void. Emil tried to grab the Sealandic boy but grabbed his hat instead.

Cursing, the silver haired teen ran after the child and through the void they went.

* * *

Emil nearly collapsed. There was a terribly, overwhelming scent of flowers. Maybe a few flowers would be nice, however, this smell was overpowering. He coughed a few times before scanning his surroundings. Emil hadn't noticed but he and the child were falling a great distance. Peter was giggling and zooming around like an airplane, probably not thinking about how they would land. The void was full of stars and purple, swirling clouds.

"Look! I'm flying, desu yo!" Peter grinned at the other and cheered happily. The other just frowned and sighed before starting another coughing fit. _Where the hell does this lead to? I don't think I can stand this stupid magic shit any longer…_ Suddenly, Peter screamed and clutched his head. Emil glanced around but he shouted and clutched his head also. A huge, nerve-wracking pain shot through both of them. Both groaned and everything went black.

* * *

"Prince! Prince! The Queen would like to see you!"

Emil's purple eyes opened slowly. He was asleep on a stone bench in a garden full of multiple flowers. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes. _Who was calling? Who's the Prince? Who's the Queen?_

A page wearing a blue uniform that looked much like a playing card ran up to Emil, waving his arms frantically.

"Prince! The Queen would like to see you!" Emil raised his eyebrows.

"Who are you calling Prince? My name is Emil and I definitely am not a Prince…" He looked around again. "Peter? Where's Peter? God, Tino is going to be terrified…" Suddenly, Lukas was right next to him, wearing a long, navy blue coat with a small, navy blue top hat looking similar to one a specific Romanian would wear. He was wearing all blue and not a hint of any other colors but black, white, and blue.

"Prince Emil, I would like to talk to you for a while…" He murmured softly. The page ran off, leaving the two alone.

"What's going on Nor? I am not a Prince…"

"Your playing card position is the Jack of Spades, Emil. Did that nap make you lose your memory?" Lukas looked puzzled. Emil was confused. _What the hell is going on? Why is Nor a Queen? Why am I a playing card? Jack? Where is Peter?_ Emil suddenly started coughing.

"Umm… I think I should look around the garden and see if I could regain my memory…" Emil lied before running off to look for Peter. The garden was long and Emil realized he was wearing a similar get up to the Norwegian's. All blue with a hint of white and black. Not a single hue of any other color. His white hooker boots were a light shade of baby blue. Suddenly, he ran right into a playing card. It was red, unlike the rest of the Kingdom of Spades, Lukas mentioned. The card gasped and ran off screaming.

Peter heard the screaming and ran towards an entrance in the garden where the red roses turned into blue violets. There, he saw the Icelandic with an all blue getup.

"Peter! Where were you?"

"I don't know! I found Mamma and Papa though! Except they don't remember anything about being a country! They only answered that they were the rulers of the Kingdom of Hearts, desu yo!" Peter hugged Emil tightly. "I think they lost their memory, desu!" Emil thought for a moment. _If Tino and Berwald are the rulers of the Kingdom of Hearts… then Mathias and Lukas would be… _Emil made a face. _That would mean I would be like their child. Shit…_

"When I asked Lukas, he didn't seem to know anything about the world we came from… Whatever happened, we are the only ones that know about it..." Peter started worrying.

"But Emil! How will we get back? I found where the void is. It's all the way at the top of the clock tower in Wonderland!"

"Wonderland? Is that where this is called?

"I don't think... I just thought it seemed like Wonderland so I call it that..."

Emil facepalmed.

"Whatever... but from now on, we will meet here and talk of what we learned. We need to make sure that we know enough about this...this... place before trying to create more plans to get out of here..."

A high, Finnish voice called out.

"Peter?" Peter started back towards the Pink castle.

"I need to go now! You saw the card. We're like enemies! This must be secret, desu!" With that, both ran in the opposite directions, frantically and worried about what could happen next.

* * *

**Reviews, reviews, reviews. I need reviews to help me see what I can improve on. Next chapter coming soon...**


End file.
